1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device, and more particularly to a power supply device including a housing having changeable socket openings provided in selectively attachable or changeable panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, illustrated is one of the typical power supply devices 1 for coupling to computer facilities, and for allowing peripheral facilities of the computer facilities to be coupled to suitable electric power supplies.
For example, the typical power supply device 1 comprises a housing 10 including a rear board 11 having one or more air passages 12 for air circulating purposes, and/or for attaching fan devices (not shown) thereto, and having a number of socket openings 13, 14, 15 formed therein, for allowing the peripheral facilities of the computer facilities to be plugged thereto.
However, normally, the socket openings 13, 14, 15 are solidly formed in the rear board 11, and may thus be provided for allowing only the predetermined peripheral facilities of the computer facilities to be plugged thereto. The other peripheral facilities of the computer facilities may not be plugged to the socket openings 13, 14, 15 of the rear board 11 when the other peripheral facilities have different plugs or couplers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional housing for power supply devices.